In spectrum analysis, a specified frequency range is “swept” with a resolution filter with a specified bandwidth. The resolution filter is therefore also sometimes referred to as a sweep filter. A resolution filter of this kind for a spectrum analyser with an analogous structure is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,845. With resolution filters of the known, analogous structure, only a limited sweep rate can be achieved; the so-called K-factor, which indicates the rate of sweep, is limited in resolution filters of the known structure.
It has been assumed hitherto in the context of spectrum analysis that it is possible to sweep within a Tres in the order of magnitude around 1/ Bres=Tres, so that the resolution filter can still build up. However, this statement is only correct if a fixed filter is assumed for all the sweep rates.
A digital resolution filter for a spectrum analyser is known from DE 101 05 258 A1. The resolution filter described in this context is characterised by a Gaussian impulse response. It is a so-called linear-phase resolution filter. Linear-phase resolution filters have a relatively long group delay response. As a result, during sweeping, these filters have a considerable frequency overshoot, and the middle of the spectrum is no longer disposed at the frequency origin. A degree of design freedom, which would allow a compensation of these undesirable effects is not provided with the impulse response of the resolution filter defined in DE 101 05 258 A1.